That Thing On Your Face
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Finn comes back from a long mission with a beard. Rey doesn't like it. Not at first, anyway.
1. A Different Look

**A/N: I've unfortunately seen a lot of spoilers about TLJ, but all I will say is this. Finnrey is beautiful, resplendent, adorable and compelling. It beats all other ships in the sequel trilogy by a landslide and it IS canon. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

Rey rushed to the hangar deck with a wide smile on her face, her heart pounding with excitement. The people she ran past stared at her in bewilderment or amusement, but she didn't notice and even if she did, it wouldn't have meant a thing to her.

Finn was finally home.

His undercover mission for the resistance had taken two whole weeks and she'd missed him dearly. The base hadn't been the same without his presence. Of course, she had many busy days since he'd been away. Luke Skywalker, or _father_ as she called him now, had been training her hard and most days she fell asleep with a thoroughly weary body and mind.

As tired as she was every night, Rey still thought of her dear Finn and when they would finally reunite. He was one of the very few people on the base who understood her and since he was force sensitive, they found themselves easily able to read each other's emotions. It was extremely intimate and Rey was careful not to let Luke find out about their bond.

Her father was very protective of her and didn't want her to get involved in something she couldn't handle. But in Rey's eyes, she had enough sense and power to understand the incredible gift that she and Finn shared. The old Jedi ways were not always good. Keeping the ones you love at bay and not being allowed to love was something Rey knew she was unable to do. She would rather embrace her connection with Finn than stifle it.

Rey heard that familiar laugh and felt like her heart was going to burst! Her feet moved faster in the direction of that beautiful sound until she saw the back of his jacket. "Finn!" She shouted and he turned around with a big smile on his face.

Seconds later, her arms went around his neck and she hugged him tightly. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she clung to him. Rey wasn't the kind of woman who was very mushy and it's not as if her life was incomplete without Finn...but he'd eventually become a part of her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too!" Finn hugged her back with fervor and spun her around. They were like two young lovers who hadn't seen each other in a long time. For everyone else in the hangar, they couldn't help smiling at the sight. They all knew of the close relationship between Finn and Rey, although they had no clue about the romantic feelings that always bubbled underneath the surface.

Rey had been so happy to see Finn that she didn't notice Poe standing a few feet away. Not that it bothered the pilot. Her knew that Rey needed this moment. The young Jedi in training was a very good friend of his and he'd spent a lot of time with her while Finn was away. He was, of course, no substitute for Finn. There was only one person who had Rey's heart and that was the man who currently held her in his arms.

She drew back and touched his cheek, but her fingers grazed hair instead of the smooth expanse of skin that she was used to. "What is this?" Rey's face fell as she noticed black hair covering the space above Finn's upper lip and his chin.

Finn looked a little confused for a moment, then his eyes were full of understanding. " _Oh_ , you mean my beard and mustache. I know it looks odd, but I had to make myself look a little older to blend in with the imperial officers."

"Yeah," added Poe, seeing that Rey wasn't very enthusiastic. "Plus, it makes Finn look more distinguished compared to how childish he was before."

"Is that any way to talk about your best friend?" Finn mock frowned.

"When it's the truth, hell yeah, buddy."

"You're going to shave it off, though, right?" Rey's brows were furrowed. "Now that you're back."

Finn smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "I dunno. I actually like the way it looks on me. I might keep it."

Rey bit her tongue to stop the whine that wanted to escape her lips. "Oh. That's fine, I guess." The look on her face was obviously saying that it was **not** fine, but she knew better than to cause a scene in public. After all, she hadn't seen Finn in weeks. It'd be foolish to have a hissy fit because he grew facial hair.

But she still didn't like it. That was okay, though. Finn was excellent when it came to reading Rey and her emotions. They were connected through the force, after all. He may have not said anything out loud, but inwardly, he made a decision to change her mind about his beard and mustache before the day was over.


	2. A Promise

Hours later, Rey lie on her bed awake. She couldn't sleep with her mind so full of thoughts. When she and Finn had lunch together in the mess hall, everyone at their table told him how great he looked. She didn't disagree with them, of course, but that beard...it threw her off.

With it and the moustache he sported, Finn looked more mature and masculine. That was both appealing and frightening to Rey. What if he started changing in other ways and decided to begin dating a woman? A woman who was not her? Rey was not a person with low self confidence, but she feared losing Finn. He was her first love and the only person she knew that she could ever care for that way.

If he took an interest in someone else...it would break her heart. Perhaps it was childish of her to think such things, but she couldn't help it. Having Finn all to herself was not the case anymore. She had to stay at the resistance base and train a lot with Luke and since Finn had proven himself to be very capable doing undercover missions, he was sent off frequently. They didn't have as much time together like they used to.

A few tears slid down Rey's cheeks and she let them fall. It had only been a few minutes that she'd been crying when her door slid open and Rey saw Finn's profile before the door closed again.

"What are you doing here?" She wiped her face and tried to sound normal, like she wasn't crying.

Finn wasn't stupid, though. Earlier today, Rose told him that Rey was worried about losing him to another woman and that he'd leave her behind. Rey didn't have abandonment issues anymore as her father, Luke Skywalker, was in her life once more. Yet, because of her past, Rey was clung to the people in her life more. Not in a needy way, but as if she were afraid to lose them.

Every time Finn had a mission to go to or she had a rare training session with Luke off planet, Rey would hug him a lot longer than necessary and breathe him in to remember his scent.

"I talked to Rose."

He knew. So there was no point in trying to hide or put up a tough front - even though she was _very_ tough - because they were connected through the force. Finn had an innate ability to sense Rey's emotions and vice versa. This bond made it impossible for many secrets between them.

"She shouldn't have said anything to you."

"In this case, she made the right decision. I'd been wondering if your low spirits were only attributed to my new appearance. I'm glad to know that they're not."

"It still doesn't change anything, Finn. We hardly see each other these days because we're both so busy. You with your undercover missions and me with my Jedi training. I know I'm losing you..." She looked away, but Finn came forward and took her hands in his.

"Rey, stop. Look at me, please."

She shook her head, but did as he asked, her eyes damp from crying.

"You will never lose me, okay? You're my family, my home. I only have eyes for you." Finn stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead softly.

"Do you promise?" Her response was shaky.

"Yes. I can only give my heart to one woman, the only woman I've ever wanted and that's you." He moved his hand to the front of her nightgown. "May I?"

Rey's eyes widened, but licked her lips, she nodded, eager to feel his hands on her body.

He didn't waste time after that. Deftly, he unlaced the nightgown and pressed his lips to her exposed collarbone, suckling the ivory skin there until he marked her. Rey mewled and let out a sharp breath as her fingers grabbed on to his waist. His touch made her quiver and she was curious what else he had planned.


End file.
